Dangerous Game
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Just a quick ficlet about Daniel managing to get into trouble...again.  Perhaps Jack needs to insitute a new 'look, but for crying out loud don't touch' policy.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Game

"Daniel," Jack grumbled "stop talking."

"Bu..."

"Ah-ah," Jack interrupted "I mean it. You're not helping...if anything you're making it worse."

"Colonel O'Neill is right, Daniel," Sam added "she seems to get more agitated when you speak."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed

Daniel managed to close his eyes and roll them simultaneously. He looked down at the bizarre creature that had him backed up against the ancient tomb wall. Her human face was beautiful despite the golden eyes and sharp canine teeth. It was the beast's large lion's body, with the claws to match that made Daniel truly nervous. For the moment the creature seemed more than happy to play cat and mouse, baring her sharp teeth when Daniel tried to move to either side.

"What is that thing, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Clearly it's a Sphinx." Daniel grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Silence!" The Sphinx suddenly roared.

Daniel tried to back up harder against the dusty wall.

"You have woken me." The Sphinx accused.

"I...I thought you were a statue..." Daniel tried to explain.

Seeing that the creature was distracted Teal'c slowly began to raise his staff weapon.

"Fire your weapon, Jaffa," the Sphinx growled without looking back "and the entire tomb will collapse, killing you all."

"You know about Jaffa?" Daniel asked without thinking.

"Quiet!" The Sphinx snarled. "You have woken me, now you must pass the Test."

"Test?" Jack repeated nervously.

"You must answer my Riddle." The Sphinx informed Daniel.

"Umm...okay..."

i "You can feed me forever, I will never get my fill.

Thirst never haunts me, for water can kill.

I am foe and I am friend.

However, only to the will of the wind do I bend." /i 

Daniel said nothing. He looked to his friends, but they just returned the look helplessly. Jack cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence and took a step forward. The Sphinx turned her head toward him and bared her teeth menacingly.

"Just out of curiosity..." Jack said slowly "what happens if he gets it wrong?"

"I kill him."

"Ah, right...I thought so." Jack replied. "Just checking."

A cruel smile spread across the Sphinx's face, making her golden eyes glitter. Near by was a cobweb covered hourglass that rested in a tarnished stand on the floor. The Sphinx reached out her paw and spun the glass so that the contents began to slowly spill.

"You have until the sand runs out..."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel looked anxiously at the hourglass, the sand poured through the narrow neck like water. He usually loved riddles, in many ways every translation he'd ever done was a riddle in its own right. However, the hungry eyes of the Sphinx made it very difficult to concentrate. He opened his mouth to ask the Sphinx to repeat her question.

"I hope that breath of yours has an Answer for me." The Sphinx interrupted. "Once I have spoken my Riddle the next thing you say must be the Answer."

"I take it he only gets one guess." Jack asked.

"Yes." The Sphinx replied.

"Can we help?"

"No."

"Right." Jack muttered as he unlatched the safety on his P90.

"As I told the Jaffa," the Sphinx said calmly "kill me and you will all die, it is my life force that keeps this temple from crumbling."

"Right." Jack sighed. "How do I know that's not a lie to save your furry hide?"

"Sphinx can not lie."

"Ah, but how do I know that's not a lie in and of itself?" Jack retorted. "It's a bit of a paradox."

"Silence!" The Sphinx snapped. She turned her attention back to Daniel. "If I am to be allowed to Rest again the Rules say my Waker must Answer...or die."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Jack grumbled under his breath. "Since I've known him Daniel's had more funerals than birthdays."

Daniel glowered silently at Jack. Jack gave him a 'what-it's-true' look in return. Sam tried her best to ignore the conversation and concentrated on repeating the riddle in her mind. Suddenly believing she had the answer she then struggled to think of a way to get it to Daniel.

Sam slowly reached into her vest pocket, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed by the Sphinx. She found was she was looking for and pulled it out. Sam tried just holding the object in her hand for Daniel to see. However, he either did not see the hint she was trying to give him, or he simply didn't understand it.

Carter looked over at the hourglass nervously and found that the sand had nearly run out. Unsure of what to do she nudged Jack. Sam had to motion toward the small object in her hand twice before Jack took notice of it.

Jack took the offering and turned it over in his hand before looking at Carter with his brow furrowed in confusion. Sam sighed silently and hung her head in exaggerated frustration. Daniel noticed the pantomime scene but didn't understand it until Jack shrugged and flicked open the lighter Carter had given him. A tiny yellow flame flickered brightly in the gloom of the tomb.

"Fire!" Daniel exclaimed. "The answer's fire."

The Sphinx looked vexed for a moment. She turned to look at the others. Jack quickly hid the lighter behind his back. The hot metal burnt his hand, but he managed to turn his grimace of pain into a smile of feigned innocence.

The Sphinx studied Jack suspiciously. She turned her attention to the hourglass as the last grain of sand dropped through the neck of the dusty relic. With lightning speed she jumped up and landed her heavy paws on her captive's chest. Daniel cringed at the slippery contact of the Sphinx's tongue against his cheek.

"Such a shame...I bet you would have tasted good."


End file.
